


Mirror Mirror

by TJDNFORTHEWIN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Insecurity, Mirrors, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJDNFORTHEWIN/pseuds/TJDNFORTHEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't intend for my first work to be a poem, but I felt like posting something and I wrote this for a contest a little bit ago. Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Mirror mirror on the wall

Who's the fairest of them all?

The girl who sits alone , counting the pimples on her round cheeks?

The boy who never smiles, in fear of people seeing the gap in his teeth?

Or is it her, who is so conceited. Who puts everybody down when help is needed

How about that boy, who cares of none. The world is his spinning top, around it's spun

Should the fairest be strong willed, like that one over there? She cries and screams when she's given no money to put a new colour in her hair.

They should be fearless like that little boy, who treats his own body like it is just a toy to be thrown around and dropped off cliffs. With no mother there to give his bruises a kiss

Now all these people have their strengths. Resilience, beauty and very good taste

But all in all, as you can see, they are all just regular people like you and me who've had trials in life as large as can be.

Mirror mirror on the wall, the wall in my hall as my parents call for me to go to school and face those fools who have no idea the kind of things I go through, and you, I know, go through those things too.

Worrying about what clothes you're going to wear, how to style your hair, how to pay for bus fare. The little things in life that seem so small but make up the bigger picture, the figure in the mirror.

Mirror mirror on the wall, can't I, for once, be the fairest of them all. Or should I wait, as always, until the tears start to fall?

Wait wait, No! This is not me! This person in the mirror that seems to be. No, I am strong, I am brave, I am fearless, I will not cave! I am beautiful in all eyes that matter and those eyes are mine, not yours or the latter.

I am the fairest, and always will be.

Mirror mirror on wall, we are all the fairest of them all

I just wish everyone could see


End file.
